Two to Prove
by IchiBan-Sama
Summary: Can Sakura's new found hate, and Sasuke's new found amusment in Sakura change Sasuke's course? Can Sakura be the reason Sasuke throws dignity aside and return to Konoha?


_**Hey guys! Some of the response I gor regarding my first fanfic, A years worth of you (uraxyoru #bleach) was amazing and it has inpired me to write a full story! This idea has been at the top of my head for sometime... And now is the chance to start it off! I would either leave it on wattpad or fanfic... Which ever recieves more hits (* - *)**_

Sasuke POV

Spring in Konoha was something I definitely didn't forget. Back then, it was the time I could sit down and think for a very long time. After leaving, it became a source of calm, and worry. And after the long sought war, it became a source of wonder.

After the fight to the death against Naruto, we both somehow reasoned that we were both going to die. We both slumped it out. We just simply left it. It was much more easier that way. And that point, I no longer had something to look forward to. I had fond out the truth, I had aided Naruto to ending Tobi, and I had kept my silence for the past year.

Under the sakura tree, slowly the last sakura flower fell, symbolising the end of the sakura season. Sighing softly, I stood up and face the hills beyond me. Just there, laid Konoha in its glory. I was simply doing a passing. But I still had to stay away. Nothing good will come out of returning. Naruto had got what he wanted. A. Truce. But I wasn't ging to go back to be under house arrest.

The hokage had promised a compromise for killing Danzo and aiding in the dispatch of Madara and Tobi. I kept Orichimaru's return quiet,(latest naruto manga chapters - read up!) since all his life ambition revolved around was my body as his vessel. And a challenge then and there wasn't all that bad. At least it compromised for this slow life.

But returning to a lifestyle I was never going to fit in again was beyond comprehension.

As I turned my back on Konoha, I started to walk down the path came to return to... Nowhere in particular, but just somewhere. My footsteps made a confident crunch in the leaves until I heard a voice.

Cursing myself for letting my guard down so close to the enemy, or unwanted friends, I jumped unto the closest branch and advance to the careless voice. As I got closer to what seemed like a poppy clearing, I stopped and quickly scanned. For some reason, my usual chakra alert signals weren't sparking, probably because I felt this chakra before...

Suddenly I spotted a person bending down and picking the flowering poppies while... Singing

_ The longer it is, the more it hurts _

_ The longer I hate, the more I detest _

_ It makes me sad, Who I am now _

_ But knowing it didn't exist _

_ Makes me happy somehow _

_ Thank you, Thank you _

_ You made me stronger _

_ By making me meaner _

_ Honey, it was called love once _

_ But now I like to call it coming off first _

_ Just someday let take it away _

_ Let me act on what you taught me _

Her song was cut off when she found something interesting in the grass. She bent down and picked it up. He hair, for a millisecond, shone and gleamed of the sun, the turned back to its normal pink. He remember once when her pink her stood out so clearly. Now it seemed like it had faded slightly. Maybe she dyed to attract less attention.

She studied the thing in her hand then shrugged and placed back on the floor. But before she could, I had also noticed what it was; my konoha forehead protector. I must of have dropped it on my way here...

I quickly, on impulse of someone getting to near to my things, jumped into the clearing, right in front of her and snatched from her hand.

Her face, as expected, turned into shock and disbelief. Maybe at the fact that I still had the head piece. But that was because Naruto had passed back to me once we called it off a tie after the war.

But way too unexpectedly, she stepped back and gave me a hard, cold stare. This was very different from what he thought.

And all too quickly a square punch was flying his way. Hearing of Sakura's monstrous strength, I stepped aside calmly and let her land her hit just to asses how strong she was. And she was rather... Strong.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

A welcoming he certainly also didn't expect from her. She had changed much more beyond the monstrous strength of hers. Well that was to be expected, with growth and becoming 18, but not a change so huge... I almost failed to recall her old self...

"Hn."

It was normal of me not to be bothered to answer obvious questions. But my response also managed to piss off recipients so it worked both ways, not aiming to be a jerk.

"Yes, except for getting your headband."

I examined her. How could she have read me out? Usually whenever I responded like that I received a "You are not co-operating Sasuke-kun!" or "Please answer properly Sasuke-kun!".

But obviously my examination must've come out as a dirty look, because her face grew fiercer.

"Don't look down on me, teme. I could kill you right here and now."

I spotted an excited gleam in her eye. Was this right? Maybe she wasn't Sakura at all... But then again 10 years changed a person a lot.

"Why?"

I had to enquire. She was now beyond my normal expectations. I didn't know what to expect from her. And that made her dangerous.

"You tried to kill me, remember?"

My brains racked until it reached the day at the bridge. Right after I killed Danzo. And was threatening Karen. She came. And she was the perfect reason to make Naruto hate me. And to get her off my back. But after she removed her kunai, I realised something was different but certainly didn't want to ponder on it.

"And you want to kill me now? Didn't you try first? Didn't it fail?"

She didn't lose her calm and angered composure but the question did take her time to think.

Back then I remembered a look of sadness in her eyes, I nearly believed she was forced to do it.

"Yes I did, Uchiha. But I had to kill the enemy that was distracting Naruto-kun from his initial problem."

A bit taken aback by, firstly, the very formal name she gave him, and secondly, the way she referred to him as a 'distraction', I answered:

"Fine I will fight you. And I will not hold back."

"Neither will I, so I advise you not to."

"Hn."

In no time at all she was above me, towering slowly as she descended, her shadow cover my spot. But in no time I was off and behind her, my katana right at the back of her neck. But she had disappeared and as soon as my feet brushed the land beneath me, it shattered to huge man size boulders right under my feet. And flew everywhere. I dodged efficiently and sliced where I had to. But the mud was still disrupting my view forcing my to use my Sharingan. A part of me felt ashamed to use it on a 'woman'.

"So you've just started to take it seriously, eh? Teme!" The war-like scream came from above me before I was impacted in the right shoulder.

I had done a lot of pain endurance tests and trainings. But that wasn't part of the pain, it was the fact that I had not anticipated it at the least.

All the surprises coming from Sakura and her matured self were a little, taking a back. Probably why even after many impacts I still haven't expected it.

But now it was growing too loud. If konoha patrols were to come and investigate, that would be my freedom kissed good-bye. I had to end this now.

Noticing a sturdy rock behind a few trees she had cut down, I start shooting shurikens, forcing her to back up towards the rock. Quickly, using just enough chakra to be able to suddenly appear in front of her without someone in konoha tracing it, I push her onto it and put my katana a cm away from her throat. But she was prepared too, she had her kunai out and placed next to my throat.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Her frown grew bigger.

"What do you find so funny?"

She looked right into my eyes, as if assessing the roots of evil, El Diablo himself. So I took my sharingan off. It was amusing and refreshing, if I may dear say so, to see a millisecond of recognition cross her face. As if she had forgotten me overall and just remembered that incident at the bridge and nothing else.

"Sakura. I have no wish to kill you right now. Me and Naruto have an understanding. He won't bother me and I won't bother him."

Sakura POV

That was probably the longest speech I heard from Sasuke since he left. Well except for the one at Orichimaru's hide-out and the bridge. But directed at me, without a complete look of just plain... Not Sasuke.

But I still had a long period in which my hate grew and grew. He tried to kill me. Destroy konoha where all my family and people I care about live. He was the enemy. And I was simply showing my weakness by not being even able to face him without stuttering. At first, I thought the impulse at the bridge was that of love. I loved him so much I couldn't bare to see him destroy himself.

But now I have to come to realise that it was just my body and mind finally taking control over my heart. I wanted to see exactly what how he saw me and conclude my wavering doubt. And sure enough, he showed that he I was merely an annoying germ that was in his way all the time. Hell, he could even use me if he truly wanted to.

"Naruto-kun is outta this. I want to kill you. You are someone I don't trust. You breach my villages safety, my parents safety, my teams safety, my friends safety, my boyfriends safety and my safety. I need you dead."

It took her a moment to get why his face, if only slightly, turned a bit shocked. But returned to its normal stolid expresson of emotionlessness.

"So am dangerous."

I didn't answer. His black orbs swam as the tried to see a difference in my face or a wavering in my meaning. I kept my face as stolid as I can. Ne wasn't going to get what he wanted. Not anymore. And certainly not from me.

"Boyfriend?"

Okay. That caught me off guard. Did I say boyfriend? Oops... I did. Well, Shinji-kun was more of a guy begging to date me, and me playing along... But oh well! What would a little lie do?

"Yes. And?"

"Nothing."

My frustration reached a new level. If he wasn't going to cooperate with my assassination plan, I would have to force him.

As if anticipating my move he only pressed hard on me using his body. He was rather strong so I just gave in and kept my kunai at his neck incase he tries something funny.

"Haruno-san, what's your boyfriend's name?"

Was that amusement I hear?

"If you think its Naruto-kun, you're wrong Uchiha-dono. Unfortunatly, its no one you know, so keep him outta this."

He was obviously thinking Naruto because the swimming orbs calmed from waves to just ripples.

"So what now, Haruno?"

"I kill you, Uchiha. Thats whats now."

"But that won't be fun. Don't you want to taunt me first?"

Has this child been deprived of any sense of fun since he left? But now that he mentioned it... I wanted to piss him off, and piss him off bad.

"No not really. Just one question: would that red-headed hired whore of yours come after me for revenge?"

I already knew Karen was within konoha, and felt bad talking about her that way.

"Karen? No. I hardy would think so."

"Thats a shame... I thought it would be fun killing of anyone to do with you who would carry on your 'legacy'. Be-fathered any kids while away?"

He looked disgusted for a second then put his katana a bit nearer to my neck. I could feel inner Sakura rejoicing at the awesome comeback that even got the emotionless Uchiha Sasuke to react.

"What made you think that?"

"Well... A guy goes on a journey, all alone... Lonely... For many years, in an underground hide out... Just working out and pulling all that testosterone up to the surface, with his muscles and shit..and suddenly he is out into the world, with girls hogging onto him for dear life, and one very willing slut tagging along on his own team! It doesn't make any sense unless you're gay-"

I held my breath when he quickly sliced, but to the right so a healthy chunk of my hair fell on the ground.

"Oi! No one would react so violently-"

"Am warning you Haruno. You think am gay? Is that what everyone else thinks too?"

I sniggered just to make it more believable. Me and Ino had gone over the possibility once when we got drunk together and ranted on about Sasuke's annoying traits, including wanting to kill me.

His face now turned to a satisfying face full of; surprise, anger and just disbelief.

He looked even more deeper into my eyes as if trying to work out something. I needed to kill him off straight before I start remembering why I started liking him in the first place and regret letting such good looks go to waste in their prime.

"Do you want me to prove that am not gay?"

"And you haven't fathered kids."

He snirred then smiled mischievously, his lips curlng to wither side, his eyes glinting... When was the last time I saw that? Maybe I need to keep his face after I kill him, thats too much sexiness going to waste...

"Just the first."

Then he kissed me.


End file.
